OS Tu n’es pas seul (Stranger)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Stephen Strange a mal. Son âme saigne comme un torrent sans jamais cesser, et dans l’ombre de ses volets clos, tout le submerge jusqu’à l’implosion. Tout le submerge jusqu’au salut.


**Oui je sais, je suis obsessionnelle xD**

Stephen Strange avait mal.

Il avait mal au cœur, mal à l'âme, sa poitrine comprimée se serrait comme un étau rouillé et une boule grossissait dans sa gorge, prenait toute la place à l'étouffer, faisant bien contre son grès remonter des larmes depuis longtemps refoulées jusqu'aux coins de ses paupières mates.

Et il haïssait cette sensation de totale impuissance.

Assit sur le rebord de son lit, dans le noir le plus opaque, il regardait en silence au travers de la pénombre les silhouettes de ses mains, retournées, paume vers son visage, recouvertes d'effroyables cicatrices et qui tremblaient comme si il était mort de froid, comme si la terreur la plus absolue l'avait frappé, comme si un séisme secouait son corps fatigué. Il essayait, encore et encore, de toutes ses maigres forces, de serrer les poings, jute une fois, tout doucement, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Impossible, même après tout ce temps, de réussir à en reprendre le contrôle pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Plus il essayait, plus il tremblait, ses os lui faisaient mal et c'était comme si ses doigts étaient tirés en arrière par une force invisible.

Et il détestait vraiment ça. Plus que tout.

Avant ses mains étaient toute sa vie, son métier, ses portes paroles, il pouvait tout faire, tout ce qu'il voulait. Un homme sans ses mains n'était plus rien, du moins il le pensait, car même si aujourd'hui une responsabilité immense pesait sur ses épaules et qu'il avait appris à maîtriser son esprit, rien n'avait changé, et il trouvait cela de terrible de pouvoir sauver le monde de menaces extra-dimensionnelle mais de demeurer incapable de faire une chose aussi simple que de serrer les poings.

Il était impuissant.

Kamar-Taj avait changé l'homme qu'il était, l'avait rendu plus fort, physiquement et psychologiquement, lui avait appris à voir au delà de ses intérêts et de sa propre vie, qu'il y avait des causes qui méritaient qu'on se batte pour elles et qui faisaient que sa vie avait de nouveau un semblant de sens.

Mais c'était le revers de la médaille, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas monter au monde entier ses pouvoirs, tout ce que les gens voyaient chez lui comme conséquence de son séjour au Népal était qu'il était un tout autre homme, bien moins détestable qu'auparavant.

Et il fallait dire que les mauvais côtés de sa personnalité étaient plus nombreux que les bons. Il y avait son égoïsme, son orgueil, son incommensurable ego, et par dessus tout sa peur de l'échec, constante, éternelle, inébranlable, qui paralysait tout depuis le début de sa vie.

Il se demandait, souvent, dans ses instants de silence, quand tout était calme, comment le peu de gens qu'il avait bien connu avaient réussi à le supporter tout ce temps. Comment ils avaient pu avoir la patience pour continuer de lui adresser la parole, continuer de le côtoyer, de cohabiter avec lui. Comment ils avaient seulement réussi à ne pas le battre à mort. Et il se disait qu'en fin de compte ce n'était que de l'intérêt pour ses talents de médecin.

Mais malgré ça, même en sachant que ce n'était pas de la véritable affection, il savait le reconnaître.

Il leur devait beaucoup, et c'était triste de voir qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, après tout ce temps.

Et pour ça il s'en voulait vraiment, mais les gens ne le croyaient pas lorsqu'il s'excusait, parce qu'ils avaient tellement l'habitude de l'autre lui que le nouveau Stephen n'était pas prit au sérieux. Lorsqu'il présentait ses excuses les gens pensaient qu'il se moquait d'eux.

Et ça aussi ça faisait mal.

Maintenant il n'osait même plus les approcher. Ceux qui l'avaient connu, vraiment bien connu, se demandaient ce qui l'avait changé à ce point, comment il avait pu en seulement quelques mois passer d'un tel opposé à l'autre sans explications, sans raisons humainement imaginables concernant Stephen.

Mais voilà, comme les gens pensaient qu'il se moquait d'eux, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de venir vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour le saluer. Peut être avaient-ils peur qu'en leur présence l'ancien chirurgien reprenne son mauvais caractère et se montre de nouveau aussi insupportable qu'avant, qu'il redevienne l'arrogant, l'égoïste mais le très doué chirurgien, ou peut être simplement qu'ils étaient juste ravis de ne plus avoir à faire à lui. De toute façon quel intérêt représentait-Il pour eux, maintenant que ses mains avaient causé sa perte ? Il ne pouvait plus opérer, il ne servait plus à rien.

Ça faisait mal.

Et, C'était malheureux, quand on y réfléchissait, de voir à quel point l'ancien Stephen était craint.

Voilà, c'était lui, maintenant, dans le noir d'encre de la chambre où ne résonnaient que les battements de son cœur affolé, l'homme perdu qui se sentait terriblement seul.

Seul. Il avait perdu l'habitude.

La solitude ne l'avait jamais effrayé jusqu'à présent, autrefois, arrogant comme il était, ne pas être entouré d'idiots constamment lui allait plutôt bien. Il se sentait supérieur à tout, à tout le monde, au dessus du reste du monde, personne n'arrivait à la hauteur de son intellect et pour ça il avait appris à vivre seul. Il le fallait bien sans personne capable de l'égaler.

Et puis ça avant changé, quand il avait commencé à redevenir humain, quand il avait commencé à voir la vraie valeur des choses, il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il avait besoin de contact, de présence, que toutes ces années d'isolement avaient fait de lui un homme froid en cruel manque de chaleur humaine. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à beaucoup de marques d'affection dans son enfance, ni dans sa vie d'adulte d'ailleurs, ou en de très rares occasions, tout ce qui avait toujours intéressé ses parents et les gens c'était qu'il excelle partout, qu'il soit le meilleur et qu'il laisse tomber le reste. Il faut faire des concessions, des sacrifices.

Il avait sacrifié son humanité.

Il l'avait sacrifié si longtemps que maintenant c'était un besoin presque vital, un vide qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler, qui le creusait un peu plus chaque jour, fait de remords et de regrets.

Il ne se complaisait plus dans la solitude désormais, et il avait besoin d'être entouré pour se sentir bien, il lui fallait tout à coup tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas eu droit des années durant. Sinon les horreurs de ses mauvais rêves et souvenirs revenaient à la charge. Sinon son équilibre fragile penchait trop dangereusement du côté du gouffre.

Il ne lui en fallait pas trop, il lui suffisait de peu, de serrer la main à quelqu'un, d'être assis sur un banc partagé par quelqu'un d'autre ou encore d'être compressé contre la foule dans le métro ou un autobus. Les rares fois où il osait mettre le nez dehors il fallait qu'il se réfugie dans un endroit bondé, pour se rassurer, se rappeler qu'il y avait d'autres humains sur terre, pour ne pas qu'il se mette à geler. Mais pas trop longtemps, jamais trop longtemps, juste une minute ou deux, le temps qu'il assimile les informations, avant de se sentir étouffé. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas acquérir et supporter le contact humain si vite en en ayant été presque privé toute sa vie.

Et une fois que c'était bon, qu'il était rassuré, il retournait s'enfermer dans le sanctuaire de New-York, derrière ses grands murs de briques et de bois, et la vie lui retombait dessus comme une enclume tombant du ciel, brutale, violente, injuste. Et se rappeler l'éphémère légèreté de cette sensation, même brève, d'être entouré suffisait à le calmer, pour un temps.

Mais même ça c'était douloureux.

Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre sociable. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait jamais su aborder les gens, jamais su parler tranquillement comme quelqu'un de normal, enfant il n'avait aucun ami, à l'université tous étaient ses ennemis, il fallait toujours qu'il se montre imbu de lui même, égoïste, arrogant, méchant parfois, il fallait toujours qu'il montre qu'il était le meilleur, que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Et ça aussi, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Égaré dans ses pensées noires, il était là le gamin perdu, l'homme désespéré. Le regard rivé sur ses doigts mutilés, Stephen essaya une nouvelle fois de serrer le poing, vainement, ses muscles tressautant autour de ses os et des tiges de métal qui les liaient, l'inondant d'une douleur acide dans chaque millimètre de sa main. Et ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Il ferma les yeux, plissa fort les paupières pour ne pas montrer, même au vide, qu'il avait mal, serra les dents. Et il essaya encore une fois, une troisième fois, puis une quatrième, sa respiration coupée par l'effort, des glapissements étranglés de douleur sifflant de ses lèvres. Mais ça ne marchait pas, et il se sentait vide.

Vide, et il avait mal.

Jusqu'à l'apaisement. Tant désiré en silence, sans un mot.

Doucement une main se posa sur la sienne, petite, fine, douce comme du satin. La délivrance. Elle était chaude, agréablement chaude, laisser couler en lui cette sensation de chaleur jusqu'à ramener le calme dans son esprit torturé, Salut de son existence par simple contact. Le moindre frôlement suffisait à ce que toutes ses pensées s'évaporent, et il passa de la douleur au néant, et du néant à la paix. En quelques secondes seulement, sous la rassurante pression de cette main.

Sa main et son visage se décrispèrent, lentement. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre et se relâcher, laissa ses mains retomber molles, rouvrant les yeux, humides, pour aller effleurer ceux de Christine, remplis d'inquiétude et d'amour.

« Hé... »

Peut-être l'avait-Il réveillée sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte, ou alors elle avait senti sa détresse, entendu même égarée dans ses songes les glapissements douloureux et effrayés de son amant. Elle était l'une de ceux qui étaient restés, et mine de rien était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux sur toute cette foutue planète. Il avait été odieux avec elle, s'était comporté comme un parfait salaud, l'avait rejeté. « Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous étions à peine amants ».

Oui il avait dit des horreurs qu'il ne pensait pas, et même si pendant un temps elle avait prétendu le contraire elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, pour l'aider, pour l'aimer. Et pour elle aujourd'hui il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » souffla Stephen.

De la pointe de ses doigts, avec une douceur semblable à un battement de cils ou à celui des ailes d'un papillon, elle caressa sa main, creusant de la pulpe de son index et de son pouce des sillons entre ses phalanges blanches, glissant comme une caresse sur toute la longueur des cicatrices qu'il arborait, les yeux droit dans les siens, comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'horrible, ou dont il devrait avoir honte. Qu'on en avait tous, au corps et à l'âme. Qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Stephen. »

Et en un regard elle avait compris. En un regard il avait compris aussi. Elle avait su voir d'un clignement au delà de ses états d'âme en une seconde, comme si c'était écrit au milieu de son front, là où pourtant d'autres avaient fui, ou alors avaient juste été incapables de comprendre. Elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était un regard, unique, sincère, humain. Et elle savait. Elle avait toujours su.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait l'aimer à nouveau, qu'il tenait plus que tout à se faire pardonner, à s'excuser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus, à la remercier pour tout, depuis le début.

Mais ça aussi elle le savait. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait laissé une seconde chance.

Se penchant vers elle, il embrassa son front, doucement, comme une ombre, ses lèvres s'égarant sur sa peau avec délice, pour une seconde seulement, avant de redevenir arides comme un désert, en s'éloignant de sa douceur.

« Je sais » murmura-Il.

Il mentait.

Et ça faisait mal.

Mais elle savait.

Et ça c'était agréable.

Se rallongeant en silence, Christine lovée contre son torse, ses bras enserrant son corps, il pensa que la seule présence dont il avait besoin, constamment, à chaque instant pour ne pas se noyer sous ses pensées noires, c'était elle, parce qu'en fin de compte elle était la seule qui apaisait tous ses maux si rapidement, sans que cela ne provoque chez lui cette cascade de réactions négatives qui le révulsaient. Il était juste vide.

Vide mais bien.

Vide, mais mieux.

L'âme en paix, il laissa ses doigts parcourir sa peau avec une infinie délicatesse, comme on caresserait la surface d'un miroir, comme on manipulerait une poupée de verre, les battements de son cœur ralentissant tout doucement pour retourner au calme.

Oui, c'était ainsi.

Et Stephen Strange n'avait plus mal. Plus complètement.

« Je sais »

 **Ne dites rien, c'est un échec absolu xD**


End file.
